Property of Caitlyn Gellar: Keep Out
by KkalHaley
Summary: This is actually my second diary, the first one was confiscated. I thought I used it well; I definitely used it to take out my 'angry thoughts'. After Shane got that huge bump on his head they thought it'd be better if I had a paperback diary.
1. Googly Eyes and Secret Hideaways

**Hey, it's Caitlyn here, I was told to keep a diary so I could clear my head of all the 'angry thoughts' so I don't 'Turn to violence'. This is insane. Me. Keeping a Diary. Me. Caitlyn Gellar. Insanity!**

This is actually my second diary, the first one was confiscated. I thought I used it well; I definitely used it to take out my 'angry thoughts'. After Shane got that huge bump on his head they thought it be better if I had a paperback diary. This one sucks.

**June 6****th**

**5:17pm **

Who am I even talking to?

Oh well, should I care? No. Do I care? … Oh, I can't be bothered.

**June 8****th**

**6:30pm**

Mitchie and Shane are soooooo annoying. First they're arguing. Then they're making out. Then they're arguing, and then they're making googly eyes at each other. Then they're arguing again, then they're making out and now they are yelling at me. I guess they found out where the flying bread roll came from. What a shot!

Ugh, now they're saying disgustingly gooey things to each other. I need to get out of here before they… EW!

**6:36pm**

Okay, I'm sitting under the tree behind the mess hall. No one ever comes here. It's my place to come and think, or just to get away from everyone. The only person who knows about this place is Jason. He was taking a walk when he found me asleep here. He picked me up and took me back to my cabin. So sweet! He didn't even ask why I was here in the first place. Such a gentleman. I told him anyway.

Jason is my best friend here at camp. He was the first person I met as he always loved it when someone new arrived at camp. He is a couple of years older than me so he started here two summers before I did. I've known him since before he was famous. He… hasn't changed. But that's totally a good thing.

**June 9****th**

**12:05pm**

Mitchie has been trying to set me up with Nate. I know it. She always has that evil smile on her face whenever I mention him.

We. Are. Just. Friends.

I have said that 142 times and counting. She just does not take no for an answer, that girl.

**June 12****th**

**2:00pm**

Damn that Mitchie Torres. If she didn't do so much for me, like the time she covered for me when I was supposed to teach dance class because I had cramps, or the time she helped me babysit my mental five year old cousin or the time that she… well you get the picture. If I didn't owe her so much I would've done it by now. 'It' being my amazing prank on Shane Gray. He strung my clothes all over camp, my underwear too! Mitchie doesn't like him much at the moment, but she won't let me get back at him!

List of five things that I, Caitlyn Gellar, am** NOT **allowed to do to Shane Gray

Write a note from his 'manager' saying that he got kicked out of the band and watch him run around screaming like an idiot

Fill his designer shampoo bottles with hair removal cream

Post a video of him sleeping with his stuffed animals on Youtube

Put poison ivy in his clothes, his underwear, his burger etc.

Turn off his microphone during a concert and play a clip of my three year old cousin singing the alphabet song (however funny me, Jason, Nate and nearly everyone else at camp may find it)

I have more but I am not putting them because some day I **will** do them no matter what Mitchie says.

Mwahahahaha!

**2:15pm**

I give Mitchie about three hours maximum before she goes to find Shane and tries to get him to apologize to me. That will ultimately get them back to being gross again. I can't believe that Shane is actually related to Nate. I mean, it's insane!

_Nate…_

Oh the hell, what am I doing? I'm turning into Mitchie! And yes, I did read her diary. But only once. I got bored after I saw the fourth page covered in hearts saying 'Shane Gray'. Ugh.

**June 13****th**

**1:21am**

Can't. Sleep. Too. Much. Caffeine. I really should've listened to Mitchie when she said I'd be awake all night if I drank that Lucozade before I went to bed.

… Bored

…..

….

…

..

.


	2. Practise Sessions and Fork Murderers

**June 14****th**

**12:02pm**

Final Jam this year is going to be the best ever! Everyone is really excited and are working extra hard. Also there is a lot more competition this year, which makes it all the more fun!

Nate invited me to a random jam session in one of the practise rooms with Shane and Mitchie. Every now and then she kept shooting me looks, I tried to ignore them but she is not very subtle. One of the perks to Nate being related to Shane – sometimes he misses things, just like Shane does almost everyday. Luckily he didn't notice anything; I would've been embarrassed if he did. Wait, what?

Why does it matter if he sees Mitchie giving me looks?

We're Just Friends.

**5:20pm**

I'm getting used to writing in this thing. I'm going to try to take it out with me now and record some of my conversations… While I'm having them. I guess now I thought that through it does seem weird. But I guess I've been a little light on the annoying of people I don't like much, so I'll try it out on them first.

Don't judge me, I've been busy lately. It's hard to find the time to always bug people. Especially when you are trying to not kill them in the process.

Books are really good listeners…

**6:12pm**

I'm thinking about doing something really drastic for Final Jam. Singing. My own song. I mean, I've wrote songs, sure. I'm a producer; I can't produce if I have no material. Mitchie likes my songs. I'm not much of a singer. Sure I can sing, but I've never really done it before. Mitchie is trying to talk me into it.

Mitchie encourages me waaaay too much. It's like she wants me to do absolutely everything.

Well I guess that's Mitchie for you.

**June 15****th**

**7:01am**

"Wake up Caitlyn!"

"NO!" I yelled, "NOT THE PINK ONE!" I woke up and saw Mitchie brightly standing over me, laughing at my sleep talking. A little too brightly for my liking.

Oh come on, what can I say? I'm not a morning person!

"Caity? Why did you grab your diary and start writing in it as soon as you woke up? That wasn't my original question but it's kinda creeping me out. And why are you writing down everything I say?"

"Sorry," I said. "I am taking my diary to a new… perspective. Don't worry, no one can touch it or I'll hunt them down and kill them with a fork!"

"I don't even wanna know," Mitchie said, shaking her head.

"I haven't had my coffee yet, I hardly know how I manage to keep my eyes open, let alone stop myself for unleashing my totally amazing, mind-blowing power of confusing people with my awesome ability of insane yet intelligent awesomeness," I knew that that would get Mitchie worried.

"You really need your coffee. I'll go get you some." Mitchie backed away slowly and then dashed out of the door.

It works every time. Just throw in some extremely long sentences that are not really relevant to a sentence and you get Mitchie dashing out like a headless chicken. No, wait, more like a chicken with a head. Or a crazed duck or something. I don't know.

**11:33am**

"Caity!"

"Nate, hi!"

"What are you doing?"

"Oh, just writing our conversation down in my diary."

"And I shouldn't be scared of this because?…"

"I'm just really getting into this writing thing I guess,"

"Oh."

"Yeah."

"So.. um.."

Hang on just one moment.

When has it EVER been this awkward between Nate and me? EVER? We're best friends for crying out loud!

I successfully shook the awkwardness off and composed myself. Pretty well I might add.

"Did you know that the best way to get Mitchie to do something for you is to freak her out by being random?" I know a good whatever-I-am must never reveal secrets, but Nate deserves to know. He could use it on Shane. Remind me to try and use it on Shane sometime.

"No, I didn't. But I'm sure you're the only one who could pull that off," Nate said. I laughed.

"Yeah, you're probably right."

"So, I came over to ask you if you wanted to come and help me in the practise room. I'm working on a few new songs but they are not going too well. Which is strange."

"Yeah, that is strange. You? Nate Gray? The Nate Gray? Not being able to write a song?"

I am extremely confused as to why he just asked me to help him write a song.

"But, why me? Why not Mitchie? She's so much better at writing songs?"

"Because I love you, Caitlyn,"

HAHA! FOOLED YOU! What he really said was: "Because I need your awesome talent this time."

"Okay…" I said. I, again, am confused. Oh well. I've got nothing better to do.

**1:28pm**

Okay, so I couldn't sit there writing through the whole of the practise session, I was playing around on the guitar and tambourine and helping Nate with his music. That and it would've been weird. But, I actually had some pretty good ideas. I'll recap on how it went for whoever may find this and read it... Wait. No one can read this.

If you're reading this now I will… destroy you… with a fork.

Wow, I really can't come up with anything better. But at least I have an excuse. My mind is filled with weird thoughts. I'll share them after I write down what we did in the practise session. Here goes.

The room was covered in paper. Sheet music to be more precise. All of it had Nate's all-too familiar small, neat handwriting all over it. I picked up a sheet and read the lyrics. _"_Love_ is a four letter word, begins with 'L', and ends with 'E' which rhymes with 'you and me'. _Man, you seriously need help!"  
"I know. It's embarrassing."

"Completely! I mean, I've seen bad, and I've seen cheesy. But this is even worse than when you were ten and you tried to write a song about that girl Amy and all you could think of was her braces," I began to sing (badly on purpose) "_That brace upon your face, it makes you-_"

"Thank you, I thought we agreed to never bring that up again," Nate cut in, interrupting before I could even get to the most embarrassing part.

"Oh, Amy!" I mocked a ten-year-old Nate in an overly-dramatic way. Nate rolled up a bunch of papers and hit me on the head. I just laughed.

"So, what are you going to do for the final jam?"

"Me? Oh, I'm not sure. I was thinking about maybe singing one of my songs this year."

"Wow! That'll be great," Nate said. "You are a good singer, Caity. And your songs are better than mine at the moment." I had to laugh in agreement.

"I'm just worried that I'll not be able to pull it off," I said. It was true. But other than Mitchie, Nate was the person to go to for advice on stuff like this.

"I can help you with that," said Nate. "Wanna start now?"

"I- weren't we supposed to be helping you with your songs?"

"Caity, I have enough songs for now, I want to help you with your problem. The songwriting can wait,"

"Fine."

"You should start, by singing one of your songs."

"Do I have to do one of _my _songs?"

"Well, which one do you have in mind for the final jam?"

"I'm not sure yet, I'm still not completely sure whether I am actually going to sing,"

"You should, everyone will be impressed." I decided the best way to get over my worries was to just randomly break into song like I did as soon as Nate finished his sentence.

"_Sunset like a child's painting,_

_Colours mixed without a care,_

_Happiness and freedom in the darkest parts,_

_Feeling the wonder being carried through the air,_

_Stopping to take some time to see what is all around_

_You'll always find something new_

_The feeling of excitement never lost…"_

I stopped there, realising that that song was unfinished. Nate looked a little shocked.

"Was I really that bad?"

"No, no, No, You were really good. That song…?"

"Original," I blushed. I get embarrassed when I perform my own songs. It's true. But don't tell anyone. I've got a rep to protect.

LOL, just joking! But seriously.

"Caitlyn, that was really something special." Nate looked into my eyes right then and I felt my heart start beating really quickly and I got butterflies in my stomach. That was really weird. I was blushing like crazy so I looked down.

"Well… um, thank you, I have to go and… meet Mitchie now, uh… in my cabin. See you later." I rushed out of the practise cabin feeling stupid and made my way back to my cabin. Luckily Mitchie had gone to see Shane. I needed to be alone at this moment in time.

Oh, man was this going to be awkward next time I saw Nate.


	3. Secrets and the Possessing of Nate

**Hey, readers of this here fanfiction! Thank you all so much for your reviews on 'Property of Caitlyn', they are really sweet and I'm so glad you all like it! Also, lots of you gave me some ideas to use so thank you for that, I'm not going to spoil it, but now I have my idea, the hard part is putting it into writing. Oh! And by the way, in case you were wondering, that song in the last chapter was original (mine) – yeah, I kinda just made it up on the spot… and it's better than most of the ones I took a while to write, hehe! I'm not much of a songwriter, but you've probably guessed that, lol. Thank you all again for your support and input! And Enjoy!**

**June 16****th**

**6:09am**

I am sitting on top of my bed writing this right now, Mitchie is not up yet (thank god), and I woke up about ten minutes earlier following a weird and somewhat disturbing dream I had last night. I don't mean disturbing as in the… how do I put this… um, M-rated way, (I'm sure you all knew what I meant anyway… even though I'm only writing to myself? …) o.O I just end up confusing myself over and over again. What was I saying?

Thank goodness I just wrote that last part down, I saved myself a LOT of rememberingness.

Rememberingness. Like it? I made it up.

Anyways, the dream was more scary disturbing. Not that _other _thing. Nate was in it. Now I'd be lying if I said he hadn't ever have been the star of my dreams before, so I'm not denying it. We were in a boat, out on the lake, and I was singing to him. For him. He wanted to see me sing, that's what I meant. I finished the song, and he looked at me and then he… _kissed _me. I blushed all over and then all of a sudden Nate's eyes turned red and he turned into some sort of evil creature and pushed me out of the boat. I flailed around in the water while Nate was laughing this evil laugh and his voice sounded distorted and possessed. I found myself sinking and all I could remember as I hit the bottom was Nate's twisted face as he pushed me in, ripping my heart in the process.

It was a very vivid dream. _A __very__ vivid dream. _

I just wonder if it means anything. I mean, I'm still shaken from it. The weirdest part was the accuracy of the thing. I sang the same song in my dream as I did the afternoon before. Nate was dressed the same, and apart from the kissing and the being possessed part; his reaction was the same too. And the last thing, as much as I hate secrets, I've always had this one. I can't swim. (I know, it's odd, me being at a camp with a huge lake and all, but it's not like we actually use the lake. This Camp is all about the rocking.) In the dream, I sank to the bottom of the lake.

Stupid Paranoia. Its kinda bugging me even though I know that there is no rational explanation for the imagination of my subconscious mind. But at least I know that I had the dream because I had too much caffeine yesterday and probably too much cheese before bed. And I stayed up for most of the night watching Spongebob on my iPod.

I need coffee.

…

**5:12pm**

One of the perks of having a short term memory, or a 'Caitlyn Memory' like Mitchie calls it is that I forgot all about my nightmare as soon as I got to my morning classes. We had a blast in dance class; as we'd learnt lots the last lesson; we just had a dance party and an **EPIC **dance battle. **It. Was. Awesome.** I must admit, I was impressed on everyone else's skills; most of them seemed to have really upped their game. I still won - it was a close call, but I won.

I had recently signed up for singing class to prepare myself for the final jam, so I saw Nate in there. I must admit, it was not as awkward as I was expecting it to be, us meeting up after yesterday's events. But I guess it was not that big of a deal now I remember that all that happened was that we had a little staring contest.

I think.

The class seemed to fly by, I was relieved that we didn't have to do any solos or anything, I so wasn't ready for that yet, but Nate and I worked together to help each other with our techniques, such as breathing and stuff. Well he helped me. He is a famous rockstar after all.

"Hey, Caitlyn," Nate called after me as I turned to leave once class had ended.

"Huh? Oh, hey Nate. Thanks for helping me today,"

"You're welcome Cait. Hey, I was uh, wondering if you would like to come by the lake later, I have something I'd like to run by you – a song,"

"Uh, okay, when do you want me to come?"

"I'll meet you in say… twenty minutes? Does that give you enough time to grab something to eat?"

"Yes, no problem. I will meet you in twenty minutes then." I waved lightly as I left, and from the corner of my eye I saw him smile.

I met Nate at the lake twenty minutes after that and he had two life jackets and his guitar with him.

"Hey, I picked up this for you," I handed him a blueberry muffin I swiped from the kitchen.

"Thanks," said Nate, taking a bite. "This is good,"

"So, what did you want to run by me?"

"A song,"

"Are you gonna play it for me?"

"How about we take a canoe ride?" he asked.

"NO!" I realised that I had said that out loud. "Um, well I had this- um, dream, and we were, um in a boat, and you got possessed and pushed me out,"

"Caity," Nate smiled, putting a hand on my shoulder. I felt chills up and down my spine and sparks where his hand was in contact with my skin. This was not normal. He must have sensed me flinch to he pulled his hand away. "You know that's not gonna happen, Caity. I'm not going to get possessed. Or push you in for that matter."

"But I um…" what was I going to tell him? The truth? Like I was going to tell him that I was scared of the water since I couldn't swim.

But then again, this is _Nate_ we're talking about. The Nate who beat up the first person who broke my heart. The Nate who held my hand when my grandpa passed away last year and let me cry into his shoulder. The Nate that laughed with me through scary movie marathons and helped me pull endless pranks on Shane and Tess. The Nate who makes me keep saying 'The Nate'.

How could I not tell him?

"Uh, Nate?"

"Yes Caity?" _Caity. *sigh*_ Wait, what? Never mind carrying on, _quickly_…

"I-I'm scared of the water. I can't swim. There, you can tease me now."

"Caitlyn," said Nate. "I would never tease you. Why on earth would you think that?"

"I- I don't know," I said. I was confused. I still _am_ confused.

What's with all the writing in Italics? I refuse to let myself turn into Mitchie.

Nate never got around to playing that song he wanted to show me, we ended up talking for the rest of the afternoon. Nate forgave me for keeping my one and only secret from him, I knew he would. Nate and I have a really strong friendship between us. We understand each other and that will never change.

Only now I may have another secret…

**June 19****th**

**10:17am**

I have been too busy lately to write in here these last couple of days. I helped out with a few classes and am now sitting and writing in the-

"Caitlyn? Whatcha writing?"

"Ugh! Shut up Shane!"

"_Ugh, Shut up Shane! Only cause you're so handsome, and talented and- _OW!"

Sorry about the interruption. I just, you know, had to hit Shane over the head. This diary is almost as good as the hardback diary!

"Haha, that didn't hur- OW! CAITLYN! WHY'D YOU HIT ME AGAIN?"

"You asked for it!"

"Oh yeah? Well… Well…Your mom!"

"Really Shane? Is that the best you can think of?" Haha. He left. Stupid Shane.

**12:30pm**

I don't really have that much to say lately. Too much on my mind.

Have you noticed something different about Nate?

Of course you haven't. I'm talking to a book for the sake of jellybeans and nutella.

Do you remember that secret I said I had, the new one I mentioned the last entry? No, not the one about Shane, the one before that. Sheesh.

The only other secret I've had aside from being unable to swim?

I think I may be in love with Nate Gray.

**A/N: Sorry to end on a cliffhanger, and an A/N at that, but I have to put the next bit in a new chapter. (Don't ask why.) In the next few chapters the story should start to heat up, meaning some drama! I've never really done much drama so I may be a little rusty (I apologize for that. And for using far too many brackets! *smiles sheepishly*) :S**

**Just remember the three R's: Read, Review and … Recycle?**

…**Maybe there's only two…**

**Love y'all for reading!**

**-x_-.H.-_x-**


	4. Confessions and Smoothie Hats

**A/N: Sorry if the alignment is different to the other chapters, my MS word is playing up. **

There, I said it. I'd never thought Mitchie would be right. Oh, who am I kidding, Mitchie is **always** right. But now that I think about it, that is the perfect explanation for the nervousness, the awkwardness, and the butterflies. Lately, just hearing his name makes my heart leap. I know, it's terrible. Me, Caitlyn Gellar, and Nate? It's so not like me. But now I've said it, I'm too chicken to deny that I have feelings for Nate. No, scrap that, like I said, I am in **LOVE** with Nate.

God, the dreaded 'L' word. If you asked me a year ago if I thought I'd ever fall in love with Nate, I'd say no. I would've probably fallen over laughing at the thought. But the weird thing is, I can't shake the feeling of familiarity, like I've… like I've loved him all along, but maybe only in the subconscious part of my mind, the part that only just dropped the fact. I know you're probably thinking – 'Caitlyn's using big words! What ever has become of her?' and whatnot, but when I'm pouring my heart out I like to be grammatically correct. See, not as dumb as she looks, folks!

But now I've cleared my head, I'm worried. What if he doesn't feel the same way? Wait, I know he doesn't. We've always been best friends. Nothing more.

I'm such an idiot. I had to go and fall for Nate with his… his soft curly hair, his intense but gentle dark brown eyes that make me melt on the spot, his caring and amazing personality, his dark sense of humor, that crooked smile that plays on the corners of his lips that almost drives me to insanity. Yep, I've got it bad. I never planned this. I wish I would've thought about it first. But I guess that's love for you. Unpredictable, surprising and gut-wrenchingly sappy. But you gotta love the feeling.

I don't know whether to tell Nate how I feel. I don't want to risk getting my heart broken. I would've told Mitchie but not only would she make a HUGE deal out of it, she'd probably end up devising a scheme to get us together. I mean, yeah, it would be nice if the result turned out good, but I'm definitely no fan of Mitchie's schemes.

What should I do?

Why does love have to be sooo complicated?

And all this is coming from the girl who allegedly hated romance.

When did I become sappy? I never thought I would be one to give in to the ultimate sappiness.

I bet it was from watching Shane's girly romantic comedies.

And reading those Nicholas Sparks books. Remind me to hit him later.

Shane, not Nicholas Sparks.

OR, I could tell the world that he actually watches romantic comedies and reads Nick Sparks.

Whichever one, really. The latter would be good.

**Signing out with officially no idea what to do with my life,**

**- C x**

**June 20****th**

**9:07am**

I was walking past Tess at breakfast when she stuck her foot out and made me spill my drink all over her.

"Caitlyn! This is my new designer shirt!"  
"You stuck your foot out! I'm not going to apologize, in fact, it suits you! Here, now you need to accessorize!"

Tess was framing me, so I made it all the more helpful by taking another drink from the table and dumping it on her head. Then I simply walked out.

I'm on a roll.

**10am**

I only have afternoon classes today, so I'm bored. I was debating whether or not I should go see Nate, but I chose not. I'm going to go and take a walk around camp and maybe go to the lake.

**10:08am**

I was just passing Brown's cabin when I heard this;

"Hey people of Camp Rock, this is your main man Shane! Let me hear ya say heeey!"

"Heeeey," I heard in the background.

"As some of you may know, Brown's just installed this new mega speaker phone thingy in his cabin for special announcements and I thought I'd try it out, so here's a new rap I'm working on,"

"Oh no," I said. This was gonna be funny.

"S to the H to the A,N,E, here's the main man from Connect 3, Me and the Bird-guy, tryin' it out, livin' it up and shoutin' out loud! Peanut butter, ice-cream, bread and meat, by the time we're done you'll all be jumpin' in your seat-"

"That's enough Shane," I heard Brown's familiar English accent cutting off Shane.

"Oh, you could've let me finish," Shane whined in the background. Was this entertainment or what? I laughed. Just before I was about to walk away I heard,

"If anyone has seen a gray pigeon, about this long, and this wide," I could tell that Jason forgot that no one could see his actions, "and it's got a red band on its leg, and responds to the name 'Prince Jasper', can you let me know, I've lost him."

"Hey, Jase, what are you doing?" I heard Shane hiss. "Now not only Brown, but the whole of Camp Rock now knows you've been keeping a pet pigeon in your cabin!"

"Um, boys, the microphone is still on," Brown informed. He sounded mad. At this point I was doubled over in laughter. They should seriously put themselves on YouTube or something. Hillariality. I just had to tell Mitchie about this. I wonder if Nate heard. He'd have been annoyed if he'd missed this. Sometimes I wonder how he got to be the youngest.

I went to sit down under the tree by the lake and after a while I dozed off.

"Caity?"

"Nate?" I opened my eyes and saw Nate's smiley face looking down at me. "Did I fall asleep?"

"Yes."

"How long have you been here?"

"About five to ten minutes,"

"Watching me sleep?" I was embarrassed.

"You're cute when you're asleep," Nate said. "Um, did I just say that out loud?"

"Yeah, you did," I blushed.

"I came to tell you that you are late for class," said Nate, quickly changing the subject.

"Oh," I looked at my watch. "Oh, God, you're right!" I picked up my bag and ran off, nodding thanks to Nate as I did. I didn't notice that my bag had been open and my diary had fallen out.

"Mitchie! Have you seen my diary anywhere?" I ran into our cabin as soon as dance class had ended, realising that my diary was missing from my bag.

"No, I haven't," said Mitchie. "Did you take it with you? I thought you didn't like using it anyway, what's the big deal?"  
"No, you don't understand, you can't understand! There's some really embarrassing stuff in there, if anyone reads it, I don't know what I'd do!"

"Did you take it with you?"

"Yes, I took it to the lake, and then I fell asleep… Oh no! It must have fallen out of my bag!"

"I'll come help you look for it," said Mitchie.

"Thank you so much," I said. I was really, really panicking. What if anyone read it? All my secrets were in there. Including how I felt about Nate.

"Mitch, if anyone reads it, I'm beyond dead!"

"Why? What did you put in there?"

"I can't say," I said. We broke into a run when we got to the green near the lake. I sprinted to the tree and looked all around the area. Nothing.

"It's gone!"

"Are you sure you had it with you?"

"Yes, I was writing in it! The only other person who was here before I went to class was…" Oh. Crap. "Nate."

"Do you think he might have it?" said Mitchie.

"Maybe. I hope not. I'd die if he read it."

"Why would you care if Nate read it?" Mitchie asked. She knew, I could tell.

"I think I'm in love with him," I said. "I wrote that down,"

"I knew it!" Mitchie pulled me into a bone-crushing hug. "You two would make an insanely cute couple!"

"Mitchie! Not the time!"

"Look, Caitlyn, I doubt he'll read it if he had it. He respects you too much for that." I had to admit, Mitchie was right.

"I'm always right," she said.

"Oh, so you're a mind reader now?"

"No, you just have very loud thoughts," she said. "Now, let's go and see if Nate has your diary, shall we?"

Nate didn't have it. Neither did Jason or Shane. They hadn't seen it lying around anywhere either. I was beyond panic mode when we got to our cabin. I saw a note taped to my dresser and read it.

'_But the weird thing is, I can't shake the feeling of familiarity, like I've… like I've loved him all along.'_

"Mitchie, c-come quick, l-look at this!"

"What?" Mitchie came over and read the note.

"That's an extract from my diary!" I was shocked. Not even I would go to that level! Well maybe, if it was Shane. But I wouldn't go further.

"Blackmail," Mitchie declared. "Have you done anything to annoy anyone recently? I mean, worse than usual?"

"Oh no. Tess. I should've known."

"What'd you do to Tess?"

"Gave her a smoothie hat,"

"Caitlyn! She'll show your diary to everyone!"

"I know. We need to get it back,"

"We don't even know where she's keeping it!"

"But we need to do something! Before this gets out of hand."

"Definitely. Caity! Why on earth do you always have to pick a fight with Tess?"

"She's a bi-"

"Caity, language!"

"Sorry," I smiled sheepishly. We had to make a plan to get my diary back before everyone finds out my secret.

Attached to the door of the dining hall which I saw while Mitchie and I were going into dinner, was another note. This one read:

'_But now I've cleared my head, I'm worried. What if he doesn't feel the same way? Wait, I know he doesn't. We've always been best friends. Nothing more.'_

"Mitch, there's another one,"

"At least she isn't including names," Mitchie said.  
"Yet," I said. I wondered how many of these notes Tess had. And how long would it be until she used my name in it?

**This had to end.**


	5. Tears and Taylor Swift

**A/N: Sorry for the long wait! I had like 37 viruses! It took forever to fix because my computer's so old. And just to clear things up, after the part where C loses her diary, the story is just in her P.O.V, not her diary. If she gets it back there should be a date & time to tell you that she's writing in it again. Sorry again about the wait. Enjoy!**

Tess had stopped with the notes. I hadn't found anymore since yesterday. She probably was just waiting to catch me when I wasn't expecting it. But Mitchie and I devised a plan to sneak into her room and steal the diary back. We had to get her when she was doing one of her classes. We looked at her schedule and saw that she only had two lessons today, in the afternoon. So we had to wait until then. Our plan was simple, but effective… well hopefully. Another thing was Nate. I wanted to tell him I liked him, at least, but I'm really nervous. I could just let Mitchie do it. But I'm not that type of person. Everything, whether it's good news or bad, is always better face-to-face.

'_Cause I'm not your princess_

_This ain't a fairytale_

_I'm not the one you'll sweep off her feet_

_Lead her up the stairwell_

_This ain't Hollywood, this is a small town_

_I was a dreamer before you went and let me down_

_Now it's too late for you and your white horse_

_To come around'_

I finished that last note of the chorus. Everyone looked… surprised. It was the first thing I'd ever sang in front of an audience. It was sooo incredibly nerve-wracking, but an amazing feeling. Mitchie, Ella and Peggy gave me a standing ovation.

I wouldn't usually like Taylor Swift, all the sappy 'I-jump-around-in-my-bedroom-singing-into-a-hairbrush-just-because-I-have-a-crush-on-someone' type songs but this song explains how I feel almost perfectly. I'm kinda close to giving up on the whole Nate thing but he still makes my heart leap whenever I see him smile and I get butterflies and I-

Ugh! I've started talking in clichés! I never thought I'd ever ever EVER see the day. Damn me for all eternity!

Ugh, god is this hopeless.

Mitchie and I walked up to Tess's cabin, Cabin Funk (haha, I'd hate to stay in a cabin named after any kind of Funk!), and looked into the window. There was no one inside, and the coast was clear. The doors were not locked, for some odd reason, and so we walked straight in. Mitchie felt a little guilty, as we were snooping through Tess's stuff, but I felt nothing whatsoever. Nothing but rage. She'd crossed the line with me. And that was just plain stupid. By the time I'm done with her she'll be wishing she was never born.

"Caitlyn, there's nothing!" Mitchie interrupted my thoughts.

"It's gotta be in here!"

"But it isn't,"

"She must have taken it with her," I said. "Maybe she isn't as dumb as she looks."

"She could've done. Shall we text Ella to see if it's in her purse? I think she has the same afternoon classes as Tess."

"Yeah, maybe," I thought for a while. "Well it's better than nothing, I guess."

As Mitchie and I were walking back to our cabins after texting Ella, we got a reply:

'_Tess not in class, dn't no whr she is x' _

"That's weird," said Mitchie, "Tess isn't in class? Where could she be?"

"I don't know," I said truthfully. She could be… I got nothing. Hmm. Fishy. And not just because we're walking past the kitchen. Haha. Bad joke…

We'd just walked past the dining hall when I heard someone clear their throat. It was coming from the new speaker on the outside of the hall.

"Ok, testing, testing, 1, 2, 3…" she cleared her throat again. "Hey, it's Tess Tyler here,"

"Tess!" I growled.

"Shh, I wanna hear what she's going on about now," Mitchie silenced me.

"I'd just like to make a few announcements. Firstly, one from Brown, a new timetable for classes will be posted up on notice boards, check carefully, blah blah… And now, one from one of our fellow campers, our very own Caitlyn Gellar! This is on behalf of her!"

"What!" I exclaimed. She wasn't going to… was she? She couldn't. She just _couldn't. _

"_Lately, just hearing his name makes my heart leap._

_But now I've said it, I'm too chicken to deny that I have feelings for Nate._

_But the weird thing is, I can't shake the feeling of familiarity, like I've… like I've loved him all along, but maybe only in the subconscious part of my mind, the part that only just dropped the fact_

_But now I've cleared my head, I'm worried. What if he doesn't feel the same way? Wait, I know he doesn't. We've always been best friends. Nothing more. _

_I'm such an idiot. I had to go and fall for Nate with his… his soft curly hair, his intense but gentle dark brown eyes that make me melt on the spot, his caring and amazing personality, his dark sense of humor, that crooked smile that plays on the corners of his lips that almost drives me to insanity. Yep, I've got it bad._

_I don't know whether to tell Nate how I feel. I don't want to risk getting my heart broken."_

I ran away before I could hear the rest. Mitchie called after me, but I ignored her. Tears were streaming down my face, clouding up my eyes and blocking my vision. I ran all the way to the cabin and locked myself in the cabin bathroom. I couldn't face anyone like this. I never cried. And I mean NEVER. The only time I cried was when my grandfather died. And when my parents spilt up. But I was younger. And they're reasons enough. I couldn't let anyone see me cry.

What she did was just plain wrong. She went way to far. WAY too far. It's one thing embarrassing me in front of everyone, INCLUDING Nate, but reading out someone's private secrets and thoughts in front of the ENTIRE camp? It's wrong. Not to mention against the law. I hope.

She read my diary out to the whole of camp. How am I ever going to show my face again?

Especially to Nate.

I must have dozed off, because I woke up in the bathroom. I checked my watch. It was only half past six. I'd only been asleep for two hours. I checked my phone. Thirteen messages. Probably from people accusing me of being a crazy stalker or saying how desperate they think I am. I turned my phone off and threw it onto my bed. I was hungry, but I didn't know whether I should face everyone or not. I couldn't; I wasn't ready.

"Mitchie?" I called out. No reply. She must've already gone to dinner. I slowly unlatched and opened the bathroom door, but not before checking my face. It was red and blotchy and tear-stained. I looked a mess. But I had to get something to eat. The best thing to do would be to sneak out and go to the back of the kitchen and get Connie to slip me some food. That was a good idea. I already felt mortified enough as it is, let alone if I went and became the laughing stock of the whole cafeteria. Heck, I probably already was.

I walked quickly and quietly towards the dining hall when I heard voices. It was Jason, I heard him first, he always talks overly-loud. Then a girl's voice. I couldn't find anywhere to hide and there was nothing to duck behind or anything so I just stood there, hoping I wouldn't be noticed. I saw Jason, he was walking with Barron, Sander, Peggy, and… _Nate._ I felt hopeless.

"I can't believe she did that! It's just weird," said Peggy.

"Yeah," said Sander. "She sounded so… so _desperate_!" They were laughing. I felt my cheeks turn red and tears welled up in my eyes. They'd heard. And they were talking about it. And… _laughing. _I was supposed to be their friend.

"Hey look _Nate!_" Jason said, laughing. "There's _Caitlyn!_" That made me even worse. But the part that did it for me was when Nate laughed. Nate. Laughed.

I couldn't stop my tears as I ran.


	6. More Confessions and the Ending?

I ran as fast as I could to the only place where I knew I could get away. The woods.

I couldn't think straight.

My head was spinning.

I couldn't see from the tears in my eyes, covering my sight with a layer of fogginess and fear. Everything around me seemed so tense, so overwhelming, so… big. I could see only shadows and the twisted trunks of the trees, huge and looming overhead. I was scared. It was dark; the sun had gone in and I'd realised I'd gone in too deep.

But all I could think about was to get far away.

I ran, struggling to see where I was going through the curtain of tears, tears that kept falling, never stopping. Tears that wouldn't just surrender and let me at least have my vision back. Suddenly, I felt a sudden hard impact on the side of my head, a sharp pain, and I suddenly felt very dizzy. Then, nothing as I felt myself to succumbing to a blanket of darkness that pulled me under.

"Caity, Please!" I could hear a distant voice, not sure whether I was dreaming or not. It seemed… far away.

"Wake up Caitlyn…" It was a familiar voice. My hearing was foggy but I could hear the urgency in his voice. My eyes slowly flickered open.

"N-Nate?" No. Not Nate. It couldn't be him. It just _couldn't_.

"Caitlyn!" he exclaimed. "You're waking up! Guys! She's waking up!"

I caught sight of the people in the room. Everyone was there. Mitchie, Nate, Shane, Jason, Peggy, Barron, Sander, Brown, Connie, even Ella.

I just couldn't be here. Not after what happened.

"No, I-I can't, Not here, I g-gotta go," I somehow managed to throw myself up, but as soon as I took a step, the throbbing pain in my head returned, and I collapsed.

"Is she okay?" I woke up the second time, to a different room. It was white. It looked like a… a hospital. I saw Nate and Mitchie talking to a nurse. Mitchie looked over in my direction and saw me awake.

"Oh my gosh! You're okay! Oh Caitlyn, you had us so worried!" Mitchie ran over to me and hugged me fiercely. There was no use trying to get up or escape again this time. I'd probably end up fainting again.

"W-what happened?" I asked.

"You ran out into the woods, and hit your head on a tree branch. You got a concussion, and you have a huge gash on the side of your head. You woke up earlier, but you tried to run off again, only you fainted. We thought you might feel uncomfortable with so many people so we brought you to the hospital. Now it's just us, Brown is downstairs with Shane, Peggy, Jason and my mother."

So that's what happened.

"What time is it?"

"Nine twenty-seven in the morning."

"Thank you," I said.

"Caitlyn, Brown heard about what Tess did to you. He's making her formally apologize and she's suspended from any activities and classes from now on. She's getting what she deserved."

"Good," I said. I took a deep breath. "I wanna speak to Nate in private."

"Okay, I'll be outside if you need me," said Mitchie. She turned and went outside. She called the nurse out too. I was really nervous about how this was going to go, but I hated Nate for laughing at me which kind of helped.

"Nate, why did you laugh at me? I'm supposed to be your best friend!"

"What?" Nate asked. "I didn't laugh at you. When?"

"Yesterday. Before I ran off."

"Huh? Oh!" A sudden flash of realization crossed Nate's features.

"Why did you laugh about what Sander said about me? And Peggy! I seriously thought you may have a little more respect for me than that!"

"What? They didn't say anything about you!"

"They called me desperate, and they said I was weird. It's not my fault that Tess read out my PRIVATE diary to the whole of Camp Rock!"

"Oh," said Nate. "I see now. Caitlyn, we were talking about Tess. She asked out Andy and he said no. Then she kept on at him for ages. That's what we were talking about. We never even heard Tess read out your diary. Mitchie told me about that. We were in the practice cabins for ages yesterday and didn't hear a thing!"

"What?" so Nate really didn't hear what I wrote? "Well how come when you saw me, Jason said, 'Look, there's Caitlyn,' and then you laughed?"

"Oh. I can see where you may have got things mixed up. Look, Caitlyn, to tell you the truth, he does that because… well because…" He couldn't finish.

"Because what? Nate, don't think you're getting away with this!"

"Caitlyn, take it easy. Here, Mitchie found this."

My diary. I flipped through the pages. The last page I wrote on was about Nate. The page that Tess read out. But underneath, it had some writing. Some familiar, small, neat writing, written in pencil.

'_Tess Tyler can go to hell,'_ that's what it said. I laughed.

"Thanks Nate," I said. I turned the page.

Then, I saw what else he'd written.

'_I don't know how to tell her I'm falling head-over-heels for her. I have been practically since we met. Who wouldn't fall in love with her, her dazzling smile that makes me want to kiss her senseless, her sparkling green eyes that light up when she's happy, her soft curly hair that smells like coconut, her amazing sense of humor and randomness and her self-confidence. Everything about her is unique, her style, her wits, her voice. She is amazingly talented. Most of the time I wonder if she's too good for me. Does she like me back? I sure hope she forgives me for reading her diary.'_

I felt my eyes well up with tears.

Nate was in love with me. Me. Caitlyn Gellar. There are no words to describe that feeling. The feeling of finding out the person you love loves you back. I looked up at Nate.

"You ran after me, didn't you?" I said to him.

"Yes. I can tell you that when I found you unconscious, I was worried sick, I couldn't stop worrying about you the whole time," he said. "I love you, Caitlyn."

"I love you too," I smiled, starting to cry. I was so happy. I'd never felt happier in my entire life. That was, until he crashed his lips to mine, with all the pent-up and untold passion and love that we'd been hiding for a long time. I kissed back, and I felt that my life was complete.

**June 23****rd**

**2:23pm**

**I don't care if I keep talking in weird clichés! It doesn't matter! And you know why? Because I'm in love, that's why!**

**~ Officially IN LOVE~~ (and going back to kissing Nate *squeals happily*) **

**-xxx- CaItLyN MaRiAnNe GEllAr! –xxx—**

**The End!**


	7. Carrying On and Black Keys

I have decided (for those who don't read profile pages) to add some more chapters and carry on the story a little more. I _do_ enjoy writing this though. Hope this satisfies you all until I get the next chapter up and running! :) Thanks for reviews bytheway!

**

* * *

June 24****th**

**Heck, I don't know what time it is!**

Caitlyn here. Again.

You know when I said it was the end?

It totally wasn't. It's just the beginning.

I'M BACK, BABY! … XD

I am currently in a state of bliss that cannot be broken. I was taken back to camp this morning, (Nate stayed in the hospital with me the whole night, cuddling me and holding me until I fell asleep, he's so sweet!) and Nate and I have been spending the day watching movies in my cabin. It was just like normal times, except with more kissing!

This sounds clichéd, I know, but everything about Nate and me, just felt right. Like the way my hand fit into his, the way our lips were meant for each other…

I've just read that back… excuse me while I throw up! Reading that over made me realise how mushy I've become.

EW! I may be in love and happy and everything good, but I'm still me, Caitlyn Gellar. I've always been and forever be me. I'm glad I stopped there while I still have my… um, dignity!

BUT, it was insanely cute.

I'm not allowed to dance for a little while because of my head, and today I would've supposed to be doing hip-hop, advanced dance classes and choreography with Mitchie. But I couldn't, and Nate, being as kind and selfless as he is, gave up his day's classes to keep me company. AWW!

I wasn't worried about facing everyone now, it turned out that not many people had heard Tess's little announcement anyway. But they heard _about_ it. And now everyone hated Tess even more than they already had before. Someone, however, spread the story of her and Andy.

Rumor has it that it was Peggy.

_Peggy. _That's loyalty for you. I guess she would've got off easily because no one would guess that it was her. She's too… _nice_.

Nate wrote me a song.

He took me into the practise cabin early afternoon and sat at the piano.

"What are you doing?" I asked. "Why'd you bring me here?"

"Caity, I need you to hear this."

"A song?"

"Yeah, I wrote the melody the other night, it was in my head when I was in the practise room with Jason, Barron, Sander and Peggy. I was feeling down, I don't exactly remember why, or even remember if I _knew _why. And when I saw you after, you ran into the woods and I realised that I'd been thinking of you. But I dropped everything to chase after you. Then, when you were in the cabin, unconscious, and you tried to run off, it came to me…"

_***Nate's Flashback***_

"_N-Nate?" _

"_Caitlyn!" I exclaimed. "You're waking up! Guys! She's waking up!"_

"_No, I-I can't, Not here, I g-gotta go," Caitlyn pulled herself up, tried to take a step and then fell back down. I caught her and she murmured something but she'd fainted again. I was worried about her; she'd seen us… and fainted. 'Don't let 'em get inside your head' I thought. 'Don't let them get inside your head.' _

_I insisted on riding with Caitlyn to the hospital in Brown's car. I sat in the back holding her, listening to her breathing softly. I looked out of the window. It was raining but sunny. I spotted the rainbow. It was perfect. But it seemed dull. Dull since Caitlyn was not conscious to share it with me. The perfect rainbow never seemed so dull…_

_***End flashback***_

"So that's where you got the song lyrics from?" I asked, as Nate finished telling me his little flashback story.

"Yeah, though you inspired most."

"Me?"

"Yes. You, Caitlyn. You inspire me so much. You always have inspired me. Since we met." I hugged Nate to show how much I loved how genuinely sweet he is.

"Are you gonna play the song then?" I asked. He nodded and began to play a few chords on the piano. I closed my eyes as he began to sing, allowing the soulful music to fill my brain.

'_**She walks away**__**  
**__**The **__**colors**__** fade to gray**__**  
**__**Every precious moment now a waste**_

_**She hits the gas**__**  
**__**Hoping it would pass**__**  
**__**But the red light starts to flash**__**  
**__**It's time to wait**_

_**And the black keys never looked so beautiful**__**  
**__**And a perfect rainbow never seemed so dull'**_ I smiled at the reference from the story he told me earlier. _  
__**'**__**And the lights out**__**  
**__**Never had this brighter glow**__**  
**__**And the black keys showing me a world I never knew, no**__**  
**__**A world I never knew**_

_**She hates the sun**__**  
**__**Cause it proves she's not alone**__**  
**__**And the world doesn't revolve around your soul**__**  
**__**She loves the sky cause it validates her pride**__**  
**__**Never lets her know when she is wrong'**_This part made me laugh in agreement, though I must admit I was tearing up just a little…

_**'**__**And the black keys never looked so beautiful**__**  
**__**And a perfect rainbow never seemed so dull**__**  
**__**And the lights out**__**  
**__**Never had this brighter glow**__**  
**__**And the black keys showing me a world I never know**_

_**Yeah**__**  
**__**The walls are closing in**__**  
**__**Don't let em get**__**  
**__**Inside of your head**__**  
**__**Don't let em get**__**  
**__**Inside of your head**__**  
**__**Don't let em get**__**  
**__**Inside of your head**__**  
**__**Don't let them inside'**_I felt a tear escape and roll down my cheek, a happy tear, but a tear nonetheless._  
__**  
'**__**Cause the black keys never looked so beautiful**__**  
**__**And a perfect rainbow never seemed so dull**__**  
**__**Oh-oh**__**  
**__**And the lights out never had this brighter glow**__**  
**__**And the black keys showing me a world I never know**_

_**Don't let em get**__**  
**__**Don't let em get**__**  
**__**Inside of your head**__**  
**__**No**__**  
**__**Don't let em get yeah**__**  
**__**Inside of your head**__**  
**__**Don't let em get**__**  
**__**Don't let em get**__**  
**__**Inside of your head**__**  
**__**Don't let em get**__**  
**__**Oh-oh**__**  
**__**Inside of your head**_

_**Sometimes a fight is better black and white'**_

I was crying by the end, properly crying, despite my huge smile. It was a very deep song and I instantly loved it.

"Caitlyn, what's wrong?" Nate was actually worried, which made me start laughing. I'll let him off for not being able to see that I was happy, because he _was_ related to Shane, and I mean, being related to Shane and all, he had to have one ounce of obliviousness in him.

"Nate," I said, wiping my eyes after I recovered from my minor laughing fit. "I was crying because the song was so… beautiful. I loved it. I loved every second of it!" I laughed and pulled him into me for a kiss. It was deep and slow and… perfect. The perfect kiss, after the perfect song, from the perfect guy.

Black keys. I'll have to get Nate to record that song for me.

And I **have** always loved the sky.


	8. Photographs and Cake

**A/N: I am sorry I left this hanging for so long, I lost inspiration. I decided it may be better with a closing chapter, like I was thinking of doing before. I hope you enjoy it and hopefully I'll have more Naitlyn stories to come! Thanks for all the reviews I've had, they really mean a lot. Xx**

**June 25****th**

**3:04pm**

Hmmm… what to write, what to write…

Seriously, you'd think, having an AMAZING boyfriend like Nate, I'd have done something more interesting than sit and watch movies all day. Well at least my head is recovering. But I'm still not sure if I will be ready to participate in the final jam, even with all of the help from Nate, I'm still a nervous wreck.

I need some more cake.

* * *

"'I need some more cake?' She seriously couldn't have done a more better ending than that?"

"'A more better' ending?" The dark haired girl asked her sister, raising an eyebrow. She decided that one little grammatical error wasn't worth a fight, so she just shook her head, earning a glare from her lighter-haired sister.

"Well, do you think there is another book? Or maybe there was a page ripped out!" Collins, the darker haired girl, suggested.

"Maybe, but it would have been in this box. It has all these old photos in it, and some other stuff," Keller, her sister, replied. Collins took a look. She reached down in the bottom and pulled out a blue envelope from the box before pulling out a short letter, written on fancy paper.

"Dear Caitlyn," she read.

_I think that this one word sums it all up. _

_Pistachio._

"Pistachio?" asked Keller, confused. Collins nodded.

"Let me carry on," she said.

_You've been on my mind, as always, I can't stop thinking about you._

_Or the word 'Pistachio' for that matter. You and your randomness. But you know I love it. _

_Let's meet up tonight, our favourite spot, you know where. _

_I love you, Cait. Just wanted to tell you some more._

_-Nate (not NUT) xxxxx_

"Aww," said Collins after she finished reading.

"You understood that?" asked Keller.

"No," said Collins honestly. "But it's sweet, didn't you think?"

"Kinda sappy if you ask me," said Keller. Collins shrugged and dug through the box a little more before she came to some pictures of Caitlyn and Nate at camp. Keller took them from her sister's hand.

"Caitlyn and Nate, 2010," she read from the back. In the first picture Caitlyn was stood next to Nate, he had his arm around her and she was pulling a silly face. In the next one they were smiling, and the last, they were kissing.

"Aww," said Collins. They looked too cute.

"Eww!" said Keller. "Put it away, that's gross,"

"It's not gross," Collins said. "And you're supposed to be the oldest,"

"So what, you've been reading too many romance novels," said Keller.

"Actually, I accidentally picked up one of mom's and she said I wasn't allowed to read them until I had taken Sex Ed,"

"Eww!" Keller said again.

"It made no sense anyway," laughed Collins. "But, getting back to the old stuff, I wonder if there is any more of that diary,"

"Yeah, I wanna find out what she meant by ending it with cake."

"Sounds like something you would do, Kel," said Collins.

"I like cake," was her reply.

"Someone said 'Cake'," said a voice, this one a little different. "Who said 'Cake'? I haven't had cake in ages!" A fairly small, dark curly haired boy came in to his sisters' room.

"Owen," said Collins. "It's not time for cake." _Boys. Always wanting food._

"Yeah, O, Collins is diabetic, in case you didn't know, she can't eat too much sugar when she doesn't need it," said Keller.

"Um, thanks, Kel," said Collins. "But that wasn't what I meant."

"What are you doing anyway?" asked Owen. "Who's that?" he picked up a photograph. "Is that… That's Mitchie! Wow, she looks different, but then again, she looks exactly the same," Collins rolled her eyes. She was used to her older brother not making sense.

"Yeah, that is Mitchie. But look at this," Collins picked up the picture of Caitlyn and Nate kissing.

"Eww, gross!" said Owen. Keller nodded in agreement. "Who're they?" he took the photo from his sister and read the back.

"That's mom and dad! Wow! Mom was pretty hot!" Owen's sisters stared at him in shock and disbelief. He was only nine, after all.

"What?" he laughed.

"Kids! You've been really quiet! What are you up to?" Caitlyn's voice rang up the stairs.

"Stuff!" Keller shouted back. That caused her to get suspicious. She appeared in the doorway a few moments lately.

"You're looking at the old photos? Where did you find those? I was looking for that box everywhere!" [A slightly older version of] Caitlyn exclaimed.

"They were under your bed, Mom," said Collins. "Keller and I were reading your diary,"

"Oh, well I guess that I would've shown it to you someday. Luckily I wasn't foul-mouthed as a teen."

"You did have a pretty bad temper," said Keller.

"Yeah, I did," Caitlyn laughed. "But you three get this into your nine-year-old heads, okay? Bad attitudes don't get you anywhere, okay? You learnt that from your uncle Shane, he was a nightmare before your aunt Mitchie put him in his place."

"I love that story!" exclaimed Collins.

"Well you didn't have to see them being all mushy like I did," laughed Caitlyn. "Although you two girls know that, I wrote about them a bit in my diary. Boy, did that get old!"

"Well we know how that turned out," said Owen. Shane and Mitchie had stayed together the whole time, much like Caitlyn and Nate did.

"Yep, and you know how Nate and I turned out, still going strong with our crazy set of nine-year-old triplets!" said Caitlyn.

"Hey!" they said, almost in unison. Caitlyn laughed.

"Well you do have half of my genes; of course you'd be somewhat crazy!"

"So did you win the final jam in the end?" asked Keller.

"What?"

"Well you left us with 'I need some cake' in the diary, so we wanna know what else happened!"

"I thought I'd told you that story! Well Nate and I decided to team up with Peggy, Barron and Sander, and we remixed one of Peggy's songs and mashed it up with my song. It was crazy, and we put it together in like, a week and a half, but it rocked and we won! It had Barron and Sander with their own rapping and stuff, combined with one of my remixes, with parts of my song that Nate and I sang, and Peggy's amazing vocals that really made it work. It was weird, but the most awesome thing we'd heard in ages!"

"You never told us that story! Do you have a copy of that song? It sounds great!" Collins said.

"Your Dad will. He keeps, like everything," replied Caitlyn.

"We found your love letters in here," said Owen. Caitlyn just laughed.

"Camp Rock is the place to go to find love, huh?" Keller asked. "Not like those romance stories,"

"You know you can't read those," said Caitlyn.

"Yeah, we know."

* * *

**Yay! Now you've met the Gray Triplets! I was going to introduce those as an epilogue to 'Seven Years On', but I thought that they'd make a better ending to this story. I hope y'all liked it, since I had no idea if anyone would. I'm sorry if you didn't want it to end, but I didn't know what to do, since I'd left it undecided for so long. Thank you thank you thank you to anyone who reviewed and made my day(s)! The End! Signing out: KkalHaley.. :D**


End file.
